TWO MOONS
by KuramaKun33
Summary: El prometido de Zim llega a la tierra, esto causara que Dib descubra sentimientos que no sabia que tenia hacia el pequeño extraterestre. ZADR
1. Cuervo

**TWO MOONS**

**Notas iniciales del capítulo:**

*esta serie y personajes no me pertenece a mi, son creación de Jhonen Vasquez

*tengo conocimiento de que los Irken se reproducen mediante capsulas, pero en mi fanfic esto cambiara para hacerlo mas entretenido.

*este es un fanfic yaoi, ZADR, y algunas parejas secundarias, pero será un Dib x Zim, y algunos capítulos tendrán lemoon, así que quieres no gusten de este género les recomiendo abstenerse de leer este finc. Y quienes gusten PASEN Y LEAN Y DISFRUTEN!

**Simbología:**

- ….. - diálogos de los personajes, **ejemplo:** - hola, como estas, como te fue ayer? -

- "….." - pensamientos de los personajes, **ejemplo:** - "no recuerdo donde deje mis llaves" -

(…) pensamientos y aclaraciones de la autora

**TWO MOONS**

**Capitulo 1: Cuervo**

_Se esconde, se esconde, en la profunda niebla una voz que hace enloquecer  
No dudes, no dudes y en las entrañas de este Interminable bosque ADENTRATE!  
De prisa, de prisa, Si no te apuras te arrepentirás de perder la ocasión  
No dudes, no dudes, Acércate sin miedo, Que se acerca ya la diversión_

Susurran una y otra vez unas voces en la completa oscuridad de la noche, al oído de una pequeña niña que se encuentra descalza, con su vestido desgarrado y con la mirada perdida, en medio de un espeso bosque...

_Una fragancia acanelada, te comenzara a invadir_

_Y el fingir que estar en soledad tu miel en hiel transformara _

_La amargura debes olvidar y con dulzura delirar_

_Los muros de este sueño sin final te cuidaran si duermes…_

Las voces la invitan a adentrarse aun mas al bosque… mientras la niña camina cientos de insectos, ciempiés, cucarachas, arañas y gusanos salen de sus criptas subterráneas para trepar por sus piernas, subiendo por su espalda y pecho adentrándose por su boca y nariz, carcomiendo sus ojos he invadiendo sus pulmones… su garganta constreñida por los seres nauseabundos no permiten que exprese la dolorosa agonía que sufre… y muere asfixiada…

**_*** Residencia Membrana ***_**

"Hoy en Misterios Misteriosos de los Misterios Extraños, la controvertida desaparición de niños en la última semana, este tema policiaco también es tratado por nosotros, porque nosotros sabemos la verdad: se trata de zombis chupasangre que utiliza niños en ritos secretos! Misterios misteriosos le pedimos a nuestro público que nos ayude a resolver este enigma, envíen cualquier prueba de los zombis roba niños en un sobre con su nombre y podría aparecer en el programa de Misterios Misteriosos …"

- Pero si los zombis no chupan sangre, además, porque un zombi necesitaría solamente niños ..? – Rasca su cabeza confundido – esta investigación, sin duda, tienen muchos cabos sin apretar -

Dib vuelve a su libreta de notas, plasmando las posibilidades de lo que puede estar ocurriendo con las repentinas desapariciones y lo primero que llega a su mente es…sin duda… la persona que ha tratado de atrapar por los últimos 4 años…. No se sorprendería el descubrir que el extraterrestre está detrás de todo, después de tantos años y muchos planes de conquista frustrados gracias a él…. EL único que verdaderamente ve más allá de lo que sus ojos le muestran

- Será mejor que me prepare para ir a investigar a la casa de Zim –

Dib corre a su habitación, sacando de su armario el arsenal de espionaje, este es más sofisticado que el que tenía antes, puesto que ahora es un adolecente de 17 años de edad,

Todo en su exterior ha cambiado, menos los ideales que se ha formado desde niño… lo que está en su mente, sus convicciones y creencias son lo que es él y eso nunca cambiara. Ni siquiera por la aceptación de una sociedad vacía e insulsa.

Su figura ahora es de un joven adolecente alto y apuesto, su rostro tierno con su cuerpo delgado esbelto y tonificado gracias a las múltiples y casi interminables persecuciones hacia zim.

Los 17 sin duda lo habían convertido en un chico muy atractivo.

El mismo se había percatado de esto, puesto que cuando salía de la universidad camino a su casa, varias chicas se quedaban observándole y una que otra suspiraba con solo verlo, pero cuando estas mismas se enteraban de que el es Dib "el loco Dib" hasta la más interesada en él se alejaba…

Pero nada de esto le importa a Dib, no le interesa estar en compañía de una persona vana y tan falta de materia en su cavidad craneal que este a su lado solo por la apariencia.

Ahora, El ser apuesto se lo debía a la generosa genética que su padre y madre le han heredado... y a "correr mucho".

En su vestimenta algunos detalles han cambiado, sus lentes, son diferentes a los que tenia de cuando era niño, ahora son unos elegantes tornasol rectangulares, los cuales dejan ver más sus hermosos ojos color miel y se ha dejado crecer el cabello, ahora este llega más abajo de las orejas con mechas largas que le dan un aire de rebeldía.

Listo con su traje ninja, se apresura en llegar hasta la base secreta de zim, burlando fácilmente ya los duendes guardianes, entro por una de las ventanas directamente a la cocina, una vez ahí puso en una de las paredes una goma de color rosa semejante a la de mascar, al contacto con la pared la goma destello en electricidad.

- listo, el sistema de seguridad interno esta desactivado – dice para sí mismo con una sonrisa cómplice

Saco su laptop, accediendo a la computadora central he hiso activar los ascensores que llevan la base subterránea, una vez ahí, cauteloso como gato, silencioso como la nada y perspicaz como un alcé busco por laboratorios, recamaras, puestos de control pero nada… no había rastro de zim o de prueba de la desaparición de los niños o los niños en si…

- ese zim, seguro está tramando algo peligroso – pensaba en voz alta, luego dirigió la mirada hacia su reloj de mano y se percato de que son la una de la madrugada – ya es muy tarde… – dib se retira a su hogar puesto que lo más seguro es que encontraría a zim mañana en la universidad

Dib ya recostado en su cama, pensó que encontraría a los niños en el laboratorio, pensó que seguramente los niños estarían ahí y ya podía verse a el mismo salvándolos y siendo el nuevo héroe de la ciudad… aparecería en la primera plana de todos los diarios del mundo, saldría en televisión y de seguro lo conmemorarían con una medalla al "joven mas valiente y valeroso del mundo" – je je je ^o^ - rio contento, tanta es la alegría que le daba el pensar en la gloria que le traería ese dichoso día, el día en que descubra a zim ante el mundo y mientras el pesado sueño se apoderaba de su consiente, pensó en como seria el discurso que dirá al publico ese vanagloriado día… que esperaba ya desde hace años…

- Es verdad… - susurro melancólico – cuantos años han pasado? Ya 4 años desde que he perseguido a zim… tantas veces, incontables ya, las veces que he frustrado sus esquizofrénicos intentos por la subyugación humana… cuantas veces he salvado a la tierra de ese arrogante y paranoico extraterrestre… ahhh – un largo suspiro se escapa de los labios de dib acurrucándose aun mas entre su almohada, miraba hacia el techo pensativo… recordando que con tan solo 13 años de edad lo conoció y compenso la cruenta batalla entro los dos… ahora ya tenía 17… y en todo este tiempo no ha sido posible… - cerro sus acaramelados ojos apaciblemente siendo llevado por los suaves y cálidos brazos del sueño – no ha sido posible cumplir mi sueño… -

El amanecer de este nuevo dia es crudo, frio y nublado.

Días así hacen que cualquiera se desanime a estar a primera hora de la mañana en una mugrienta universidad pública.

Dib abre sus ojos lentamente y gira su rostro para percatarse de que seguramente llovería…

- qué extraño… - dijo aun recostado entre sus cobijas - Tengo un mal presentimiento – se lleva la mano hasta su pecho apretándolo levemente - … no es como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir… siento como si algo doloroso fuese a pasar… -

Dejando a un lado esta premonición de sentimientos, salió de su cama, cogió las gafas de la mesa de noche poniéndolas sobre su estilizada nariz, acomodo su cabello, vistió con un traje semejante al que utilizaba de chico, gabardina larga y negra, camisa azul, pantalones negros y botas de cuero.

Dib camina solo hasta la universidad, Gaz aun seguía en ultimo año de secundaria así que este primer año de universidad se la ha pasado solo, lastimosamente, su reputación no lo ha abandonado.

La universidad pública es tan extrañamente parecida a la escuela. El diseño y la "calidad" del edificio son tan pedestres como las de la escuela, solo que es más grande… tiene una generosa biblioteca, cuadros y esculturas sombrías de los estudiantes de artes y a su alrededor extensiones de lúgubres arboles que hacían de campus universitario.

Dib se dirige a su locker para guardar su mochila, el respectivo corredor es inmenso… hasta donde alcanza la vista cientos y cientos de casilleros maltrechos y corroídos de oxido y a la izquierda las puertas que conducen a las cárceles mentales llamadas "aulas de clase".

Este corredor está sumamente congestionado en horas pico y Dib batalla contracorriente al caminar de la gente para llegar a su locker chocando con varios y empujando a uno que otro.

Cuando llego, pudo guardar su mochila y solo lleva consigo una agenda de mano…

De un momento a otro, las voces del gentío se frenan, cuando Dib alzó su vista pudo notar como los chicos y chicas se murmuraban entre sí a los oídos y todos miraban hacia una sola dirección… intrigado cierra su casillero para mirar al lugar donde todos tienen su atención. Did abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder de la impresión que le dio la siguiente imagen;

Zim tenía un adorable y notorio rubor en sus mejillas causado porque estaba siendo llevado de la mano por un chico muy apuesto. Sus manos están entrelazadas una con la otra, pero ciertamente esto no es lo que llama más la atención de las personas, excepto para Dib y para un reducido grupo de chicas que al parecer fueron las únicas aparte de él que notaron este pequeño detalle, estas aclamaban por lo bajo una palabra que sinceramente Did desconocía su significado – yaoi! Yaoi! – y aunque Dib ignoraba que simboliza esa palabra, intuyo que se trata de algo bueno, puesto que estas chicas se alborotaban de felicidad citando la palabra una y otra vez, sacaban sus celulares y tomaban fotos a los aludidos.

Pero realmente lo que llama la atención de las personas, sinceramente… es ESE CHICO, la gente no podía apartar la vista del chico nuevo, es mas ni se percataron que estaba al lado de Zim… este chico tenia la belleza de una aparición divina. Con un porte rebelde pero muy elegante al mismo tiempo, sus ojos de color amatista profundo, tienen la forma de los ojos de un gato, finos y atrapantes; su piel como la porcelana, blanca y perfecta, su rostro es maravilloso, tan níveo y masculino al mismo tiempo y en gran contraste de color, su cabello negro como noche sin luna, en varias capas de mechones largos con capul que caía sutilmente en todo su rostro, look semejaste a los integrantes de la banda Gazette.

Su atuendo es de un estilo gothic vampirizado, una gabardina larga con taches que la adornaban… camiseta, pantalón y botas gruesas todas estas en cuero negro que enmarcan la hermosa silueta de su cuerpo esbelto y proporcionalmente trabajado, musculoso pero delgado al mismo tiempo.

Todos se apartaban para darle paso al caminar de este chico, Zim estaba sonrojado las mejillas hasta más no poder, todas esas miradas atentos a… su acompañante y a él (almenos eso es lo que él cree… pero a Zim nadie lo notaba) sabia que debió haber evitado venir a la universidad con él a toda costa pero sinceramente el ojiamatista se reusó rotundamente.

-Suéltame! todos nos observan.. - suplicaba zim

- es normal que la gente se quede viéndome cuando camino... –dice el oji amatista despreocupado

- nos miran porque me estas llevando de la mano! – zim trata de zafarse pero este no le deja. - porque me estas llevando de la mano?! – dice furioso

- porque quiero… -

Los dos llegan hasta sus respectivos lokers, nos cuales no estaban muy lejos del de Dib.

- me asignaron mi locker al lado del tuyo – sonrió de forma picara para zim – que coincidencia…-

- no creo que haiga sido una coincidencia… ¬.¬ - Zim de un jalón se desprende del agarre – tomarse las manos aquí significa ser una pareja de amantes! – dice furioso

- Y es que acaso no lo somos? – dice con sarcasmo el chico mientras se acerca al rostro de Zim arrancando de este un notorio sonrojo.

- HOLA! .- saluda una voz chillona proveniente de una chica – Tu debes ser el chico nuevo que viene desde Noruega, verdad? –

Quien saluda interrumpiendo el momento, se trata de la chica mas "popular" de la universidad, la cual está siendo acompañada por otras dos chicas y tres chicos, los cuales son, a su vez, el grupo de los chicos populares del campus universitario.

- Mire tu curriculum, es impresionante… – dice la chica extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo he interrumpiendo lo que el ojiamatista estaba por hacer – mi nombre es Mandy y soy del quinto grado académico, electa tres veces como la presidente del comisionado de estudiantes – dice petulante

Todos los estudiantes a su alrededor estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría…

El ojiamatista redirigió su mirada a la mano extendida de la mujer y este no hiso más que mirarla con repulsión.

Segundos eternos pasaron en donde nadie decía nada, solo observaban la escena y eso incluye a Dib.

La chica irritada bajo la mano pues se percato que el chico nuevo no tenía la mínima intención de darle la mano…

- Emm… disculpa, no se cuales son las costumbres de tu país, pero aquí, en Norteamérica el apretón de manos es un saludo de cortesía y buenos modales – dice rabiada.

Pasaron otros eternos segundos en donde el aludido no dijo una sola palabra…

- Interrumpes algo importante! – dice el chico con su voz grave y oscura…

- que dices? Que te interrumpo?! Acaso no me digas que hablabas con el chico verde – alzó una ceja en forma sarcástica… - Se que eres nuevo, pero puedes andar con nosotros, los más populares! y ser amigo nuestro es un gran privilegio, es algo que todos quieren y anhelan! Pero solo a ti te daré el gran privilegio de ser nuestro amigo y sentarte con nosotros en el almuerzo – dice haciendo un ademan de superioridad – Solo porque eres nuevo no quiere decir que debas andar con la peor escoria social de la universidad - dice esto último mirando directamente a zim

- Como te atreves a llamarme así! - Zim iba a dar un paso adelante para encarar a la descarada mujer pero este es detenido por el ojiamatista.

-Me das asco – dijo el ojiamatista mirando a la rubia con un profundo desdén - Ahora entiendo lo que es la basura y la estupidez juntas en una sola persona –

- Que has dicho! – dijo la mujer furiosa poniendo las manos en su cintura

- Una mente pequeña siempre viene acompañada de una gran boca…- dice el chico con sarcasmo

Todos están atentos a cada palabra de esta inesperada contienda.

- Si me envidias es porque yo tengo algo que tú nunca tendrás… - el de ojos violeta tomo por la cintura al chico que lo acompañaba y de un jalón lo apreta contra su cuerpo y con la otra mano tomo con posesión el mentón de Zim dándole un apasionado beso en los labios

A la vista de todos! Este acto abrió la quijada de todos hasta el piso… Zim está shokeado y completamente paralizado mientras el ojivioleta para su acto dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la rubia.

- No me extraña que no tengas novio lo que en verdad me sorprende es que no matases de un susto a tu madre al nacer.-

Los chicos y chicas empiezan a reírse de Mandy esta gira su cabeza para ver a todos con cara de reproche y furia mal contenida

- Eres una pobre y lastimera mujer, retrogradada y absurda… digna de pena… –

El ojiamatista coge de la mano a Zim llevándoselo consigo de ese lugar…

*** Salón comedor - hora del almuerzo ***

Lo que había ocurrido en la mañana estaba en boca de todos los estudiantes, pues es lo mejor que le ha ocurrido a la universidad desde que exploto la cafetería.

El hecho es que el flamante chico nuevo no solo desprecio a la "Mrs engreída" de Mandy si no que tenía una relación amorosa con el chico raro…

- No lo puedo creer! - murmuro una chica tan fuerte que dib podía escucharla claramente aun sentado en la banca de al lado – zim está saliendo con ese magnificente hombre – volvió a mencionar la misma chica la cual estaba sentada con su grupo de amigas; dib devolvió el bocado de la boca al plato, no sabia porque le dio mal sabor de boca y no pudo tragarlo.

- Que crees que le haiga visto a Zim - preguntaba una de las chicas a sus amigas

- yo estoy segura! O que "lo tiene muy grande" o le está pagando para hacerse pasar por su novio… – respondió otra con apatía

- yo creo que es lo segundo JaJaJaJa – rio una pelinegra con malicia y todas las demás rieron burlonamente…

Dib mirando su charola de comida sintió hastió repentino… cogió su charola y boto a la basura su contenido… había perdido el apetito… salió del salón comedor en busca de aire fresco, salió al campus el cual estaba prácticamente deshabitado, miro hacia esos árboles los cuales por su aspecto parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de entre estos una Gorgona para engullírselo… ignorando la terrorífica forma de los marchitos arboles siguió caminando… quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de toda esa gente.

Pero hay algo, algo más que esta colmando su paciencia

- "estoy de un muy mal humor el día de hoy… y no sé porque" – pensó Dib perdiendo la mirada en el prado seco y desgreñado, sigue caminando casi por inercia, hasta que unos ruidos a lo lejos lo sacan de sus pensamientos, escuchaba la voz de alguien, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde al parecer provenían los sonidos, estos están en dirección a la parte más alejada de la universidad y en donde la presencia de arboles es mas tupida; al acercarse pudo distinguir que la voz imploraba afligida…

Dib afilo su mirada y se apresuro corriendo hacia la dirección que le intuían sus oídos y quedo paralizado en el instante que reconoció lo que decía la voz.

- Déjame por favor! Ya no más - la voz lejana gimoteaba suplicante mientras había también inspiraciones bruscas entrecortadas seguidas por espiraciones, lo cual dio a entender a Dib que la persona sollozante no estaba sola…

- Deja de Tocarme! – grito la voz a punto de romper en llanto. Y a Dib se le fue el aire del pecho

- ah… acaso esa es la voz de Zim? – Dib sintió como se le helaba la sangre de las venas, tomo un impulso apresurado y lo que vio, la imagen frente a sus ojos lo paralizo estrujándole el pecho al instante.

Zim estaba siendo acorralado por el dichoso chico nuevo, este estaba besando con desenfreno el cuello de zim, mientras que manoseaba con lascivia todo el delicado cuerpo del extraterrestre.

- noooo! Déjame! No me toques! – su voz estaba quebrada al punto de llorar

- no te resistas… sabes que te gusta – el rostro del chico se torno una sonrisa degenerada, cogió a zim por el cuello apretándolo al punto de la asfixia, dándole un beso depravado y con su mano libre cogió el cuello de la camisa desgarrándola en pedazos, paso su mano tocando el vientre desnudo del pequeño alíen y adentró su mano al pantalón tocando la entrepierna con lujuria.

- NOOOO! – grito zim horrorizado

Dib sintió una rabia tan profunda que lo cegó por completo, una ira que le ardía el corazón hasta las entrañas.

Y antes de darse cuenta el ya estaba ahí, cogió al chico por el hombro, lo giro y le estampo su puño en la cara.

- Maldito, No lo toques! – grito Dib enardecido. Zim estaba completamente paralizado…

- No te entrometas, Desgraciado! – dijo el ojivioleta devolviéndole el puñetazo a Dib, del impacto este cayó al piso, esto hiso que Zim reaccionara…

- YA BASTA DARK – el extraterrestre intento detenerlo

- CALLATE! – el amatista le dio una cachetada que le volteo la cara a Zim.

Al ver esto dib enloqueció de rabia, se levanto agarrando impulso desde el suelo pateando el estomago del maldito, obligándolo a arrodillarse del dolor.

Dib no lo pensó dos veces, llego de un salto hasta zim, el cual aun sostenía su mejilla lastimada, lo cogió de su mano libre y se lo llevo corriendo detrás de si….

CONTINUARA…

**Notas finales del capitulo**

*****En el primer párrafo de la historia, esta tomado de la letra de la canción "Trick and Treat" de Rin y Len kagamine, melodía que inspiro este fanfic.


	2. Sangre

**Capítulo 2: Sangre**

La peor de las ironías era él… salvado por el enemigo.

Estaba corriendo llevado de la mano por aquel sujeto que juro algún día destruir… _- "Porque! Porque entre todos los gusanos terrícolas arrastrándose por esta inmunda bola de barro, tenía que aparecer él, Justamente él! Presenciando lo que ocurrió, Porque!... ¿Podría ser más estúpida esta situación?" - _Corría apresurado mientras mordía su labio inferior con frustración por este pensamiento; Dirige su mirada al piso.

– Salvado por el enemigo! – musito rencoroso por lo bajito

Se detienen agitados… Zim dando un paso atrás se suelta bruscamente del agarre del pelinegro.

Dib aun agitado su pecho se movía con vehemencia en exhalaciones profundas para tratar de recuperar la compostura.

-… pero que dices… si yo ya te he salvado muchas veces ¬o¬. –

- Mientes! –

- u_u Bueno, no de situaciones como esta, sino en momentos que para desgracia mía y de la humanidad he tenido que salvarte! –

- MIENTES! - mira a Dib con furia dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades…

_-" ¬.¬ aquí viene otra vez, seguramente discutiremos nuevamente hasta el cansancio… y no admitirá mi ayuda" -_ pensaba Dib, pero en cambio, Zim regresó su mirada hacia el pavimento, pensativo, llevo su enguantada mano hasta su mejilla acariciándola delicadamente, Dib no pudo evitar sentirse mal, al parecer ese golpe había lastimado más su soberbia que a su rostro en sí, y él sabe lo orgulloso que puede llegar a ser ese extraterrestre.

- a ver… déjame ver –

Dib se acerca, hasta casi rozar sus cuerpos… tomo con sutileza la muñeca de Zim retirándola del rostro, observo de cerca y había una marca producida por el golpe…

- Te duele mucho?... – pregunta preocupado entornando su mirada hacia los ojos de Zim.

El alíen frunce el ceño ante la actitud del humano.

- Esto no es nada comparado con los golpes que me has dado! – retrocede bruscamente, alejándose de Dib sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Dib ante estas palabras enfureció, ciertamente, es verdad lo que acaba de decirle, pero no tenía por qué frustrar el primer acto desinteresado hacia el Irken de esa forma, tirándole en la cara la cruda verdad de esas palabras.

- acabo de salvarte de las manos de ese maldito! Tu qué crees que te habría pasado si yo no llego! –

El cuerpo de Zim tembló y su rostro palideció comprendiendo la terrible verdad de esas palabras.

- No creas que te daré las gracias sucio humano –

- No quiero tus "gracias" solo dime quien es ese tipo y porque estabas con él –

Zim bajo la mirada, no sabía que decir, estaba incomodo… inconscientemente, llevo sus manos a los hombros con la intención de abrigarlos, con este gesto Dib se percató de que olvido por completo de que Zim no traía su prenda superior por el incidente de hace unos minutos.

Dib suspiro… hubo unos segundos de silencio en donde Zim solo frotaba sus hombros pensativo mientras que Dib meditaba si hacer o no hacer lo que tenía pensado.

El suspiro que dio Dib se dejó escuchar en el aire y en un movimiento sutil pero ágil el ojimiel se despojó de su gabardina…

- Toma… puedes usar esto… - extendiendo su mano entregándosela.

Anonadado Zim solo la coge entre sus manos mirando la prenda por unos segundos.

- Que pretendes humano… - dijo sospechando alguna trampa.

- Dime quien era él… -

- Eso no te importa! -

- Bien! –

Dib se giró en sus talones dándole la espalda a Zim y se va con paso largo.

Zim se queda parado en el mismo lugar donde le han dejado.

- Espera! Olvidas tu "Cosa Esta"! – Zim levanta el gabán, señalándola con la otra mano.

- ya te lo dije… puedes usarla como quieras y por mi puedes tirarla, no me importa – Grita desde la lejanía sin voltear su mirada al alíen.

- … - el extraterrestre no sabía qué hacer _- "tirar esta cosa, será lo mejor"-_ agarro la solapa de la misma arrugándola con furia… pero repentinamente esa ira se esfumo … su mente se perdió en cientos y cientos de pensamientos _– "por el momento… será mejor usarla" –_ deslizo su mano por el interior de la gabardina… luego, hiso lo mismo con el otro brazo, al momento de subir el gabán hasta sus hombros ruborizo al instante de sentir el calor que emanaba la gabardina, calor proveniente del cuerpo de Dib, una sensación tan agradable que no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado por el efecto que le produzco a su cuerpo.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar de su mente pensamientos estúpidos, alzo su mirada… Dib ya no estaba…

Se giró dispuesto a caminar hasta su hogar pero un terrible sentimiento sacudió su pecho…. Una sensación de angustia que paralizaba todo su cuerpo.

Camino despacio… despacito hasta su hogar.

Cuando al fin llego le impresiono la imagen de su morada ya que jamás le había parecido tan hermosa… La cerca de madera seguida por el prado, con sus nomos guardianes aunque mediocres pero al fin y al cabo guardianes de su hogar, la puerta con la señal "W.C." y las tres ventanas irregulares… miro cada rincón detallándolo con aprecio, como si fuera la última vez que observara su casa.

Las nubes grises cubrían toda la extensión del cielo impidiendo que los rayos del astro Sol tocaran la superficie terrestre… nubes rugientes y destellantes desprendían de su interior frías gotas que se precipitaban con mayor rapidez y cantidad con cada pasar de los segundos.

Zim dejo que la primera brisa de pequeñas y casi imperceptibles gotas tocaran su rostro, dentro de su mente no había nada, solo tiene un sentimiento de inexplicable desasosiego.

La lluvia empeoro y su rostro empezó a humear, tantos años en la tierra le han dejado poder soportar un minuto debajo de ese líquido toxico y nauseabundo llamado "agua" simplemente se acostumbró a tolerar el dolor por un corto lapso de tiempo…

Camino lentamente hasta la entrada de su hogar, prefería quedarse un poco más afuera… solo un poco más… aunque quemara, aunque doliera, no era nada comparado con lo que seguramente le estaba aguardando.

Ya frente a la puerta, el lumbral del techo no cubría la entrada, dejando pasar las innumerables gotas de lluvia directamente hacia él; alzo su brazo para atrapar la perilla entre sus dedos, pero no pudo… su mano tirito temerosa ante la idea de entrar en su hogar.

Cerró sus ojos con frustración – _"Porque… siento esto, porque siento miedo… esto no puede ser, yo no soy así, el temor es algo que no habita en mi… Entonces… Porque!"_ –

Zim toma aire profundamente, su cuerpo ardía y en eso se percató que la gabardina comenzó a empaparse por la longitud de los hombros _- "Sera mejor que la guarde…" -_ se sacó el gabán exponiendo su torso ante la intensa lluvia; doblo con cuidado el abrigo, abrió su Pak y lo guardo dentro de este, sabiendo que se secaría puesto que el Pak está programado para secarse o secar cualquier rastro de líquido dentro o fuera del mismo.

Quedando con el torso descubierto sintió las lacerantes gotas vívidamente, tomo coraje, agarrando la perilla haciéndola girar, abriendo la puerta con brío.

Dio unos pasos… pasando debajo del lumbral de la puerta, entro en su casa y miro alrededor… _- "todo normal" _ - pensó – _"mi sofá, el televisor, la cocina, el refrigerador y el inodoro al lado de este… todo igual" – _Miro de un lado a otro, preocupado…. _– "todo muy tranquilo…" – _

- …Gir? Donde estas!? – lo llamo angustiado.

- Por el momento Gir no se encuentra disponible - una voz a las espaldas de Zim, hiso que se girara de un susto.

Ahora, frente a él, muy cerca de él, un irken que le doblaba la altura, con antenas largas que tiraban elegantemente hacia atrás, vestía ropas negras en cuero y tenía… unos esplendidos ojos color Amatista.

- Donde esta GIR! –

- Por el momento eso no importa… - dice en tono apacible dando unos pasos hacia la cocina, lleva sus manos detrás de su espalda y en forma observadora divisa cada rincón del lugar girando lentamente sobre sí.

Zim da un paso atrás, la extraña actitud de Dark lo atemoriza….

- DONDE ESTA GIR! – reclama con furia, pero su voz delata temblorosa el temor que en realidad siente.

El Amatista dirige su mirada hacia Zim – ¡Tu insecto está Aquí! – dice con desprecio alzando su mano, automáticamente unos largos brazos metálicos se desprenden desde el techo bajando entre estos la figura del mencionado, esta se encuentra inmóvil en posición fetal.

- Que le hiciste a Gir! – aprieta los puños con ira

- Solo le di el mismo trato que tu amigo me dio en el bosque! –

- Ese humano no es mi amigo, ni lo conozco! – grito Zim desesperado.

- NO TE CREO! – Los ojos de Dark destellaron en rabia – ¡Atrápalo Keop! – tras este sale un S.I.R. cuyos ojos destellaron como Zafiros en la oscuridad, salen de este unas redes eléctricas, como serpientes se deslizan por el lugar con agilidad y rapidez llegando hasta los tobillos de Zim, subiendo por sus piernas, torso y pecho, recorriendo sus brazos y cuello, apretándolo con fuerza lo elevan sobre el suelo, colgando a Zim con sus brazos extendidos.

- YA TE DIJE DARK, QUE NO LO CONOSCO! – mentía, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, solo sentía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ocultar la identidad de Dib.

El ojivioleta con paso lento acorto la distancia que los separaba y coloco su rostro tan cerca del cautivo que entre el uno y el otro compartieron el cálido aliento que emanaban… cerrando sus ojos posa su frente con la de Zim…

- No perdonare a ese Bastardo por haber interrumpido nuestro precioso momento… – saca su lengua y lame con lujuria la comisura de los labios de Zim, este no se inmuta ante el gesto, este le pareció repulsivo.

El irken de largas antenas sin apartarse, apretó su puño impactándolo con fuerza en el descubierto vientre de Zim, haciendo que Zim se retorciera del dolor, Zim intento contraer su torso puesto que se había quedado sin aire, pero las manos metálicas que atrapaban su cuerpo se lo impidieron aumentando su agonía.

- Zim… perdóname por favor, sabes que te amo mucho… solo te estoy devolviendo el favor que te hiso ese… desconocido – decía con los ojos cerrados con tono de un alienado, mientras Zim inmóvil solo lo miraba con un profundo rencor.

- Que dulce mirada – sonríe malicioso - me encanta esa mirada en ti, Creo que es lo que más me gusta de ti… cuando me miras con odio, mmm siento en mí una pasión incontrolable, que me llena de un intoxicante deseo por ti… - lo mira intensamente tanto que los ojos destellaban en codicia desbordante.

- Keop! – llama el amatista dando unos pasos atrás.

- Si Señor! –

- Analiza la computadora central –

- Si Amo – responde la unidad USI de ojos color Zafiro, un cable sale de su espalda adentrándose por una ranura de una de las paredes cercanas, los ojos del robot empiezan a brillar – tres mil cuatrocientas unidades de memoria almacenadas, 8 conejos, 8 ratones, 5 calamares, 1 pato y 1 alce –

Con lo último a Dark se le alza una ceja de la impresión.

- Solo animales?! Solo has experimentado con animales?! - interrogo molesto, Zim solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza

- Que inútil eres, se supone que debías torturar a las bestias llamadas "humanos" para sacarles información de sus malditas debilidades, eres un estúpido!, Además, que nauseabundo lugar es este, llevo un día aquí y hasta yo sé que no se debe poner el inodoro en medio de la cocina, Keop! -

- Si mi amo! –

- Deshazte de toda esta porquería, has un hibrido de tu memoria y personalidad con la computadora maestra y destruye todas las unidades de memoria y elimina a los seres de prueba –

Los ojos de S.I.R. destellaron

- Escúchame muy bien Zim, mientras estemos en el ritual de iniciación, Yo hare las cosas aquí –

En eso, del techo se desprende una pantalla colocándose frente a sus amos Irken, una voz femenina se dejó escuchar en el lugar, proveniente de la computadora central de Zim.

- Amo Zim, Amo Dark, desean reemplazar la unidad de personalidad de la computadora central? Y eliminar archivos y sujetos de prueba? –

- Si, hazlo ya – respondió Dark colérico

La computadora mostro en su pantalla el visto de aprobación de su amo Dark, ahora, solo faltaba la afirmativa del amo Zim para continuar con el proceso que se le ha ordenado.

- . . . – Zim bajo la mirada pensativo; tratando de recordar por qué dejo los experimentos con humanos, ciertamente no sabía la razón, simplemente lo dejo desde hace ya un año, y también traía a su memoria todos los experimentos realizados y almacenados, información valiosa recolectada de años y entre todas las cosas habidas y por haber entre experimentos, investigaciones, informes y criaturas mutantes que el mismo ha creado… lo único que viene a su mente… lo único que está presente, es la unidad de un panque, la cual Dib le arrojo a su cabeza hace ya mucho tiempo.

_-"… que idiota soy, ni siquiera sé porque guarde ese estúpido panque….y entre todas mis cosas, porque pienso primero en ese inútil pedazo de pan!"-_ Zim suspiro pesadamente lo cual no pasó desapercibido a Dark – Si computadora – respondió Zim decidido – no dejes rastro alguno, destrúyelo todo y acóplate con tu nuevo programa de personalidad – ordeno tajante.

La pantalla se apaga y los ojos del S.I.R resplandecen como luceros

- Archivos eliminados… combinando personalidad – dice por última vez la voz femenina que Zim había escogido para su unidad maestra la cual tiene parte de su personalidad…

- Personalidad 100% acoplada – se puede escuchar en el ambiente una voz gruesa y masculina – Es un honor para mí servir al imperio Irken, soy fiel sirviente del amo Dark y del amo Zim, mi nombre es Krad, estoy a sus órdenes –

- Bien… - anuncio Dark – Ahora la computadora es una extensión de MI personalidad; Computadora rediseña esta casa –

- Si amo, tiene preferencia por algún estilo en particular? –

- No, solo utiliza lo más fino y elegante, que se acople con mi forma de Ser y mis necesidades – ordeno Dark y en esto el piso empezó a temblar excepto donde ellos dos estaban.

La casa se abrió de par en par empujando a los dos hogares contiguos más allá de la manzana, las paredes se desprendieron, los muebles fueron tragados por la tierra.

Siendo remplazada por muros macizos de piedra tallada, grandes ventanales con arco de medio punto, gruesos pilares adosados exteriores al muro se elevaron creando largos pasillos y a sus extremos, bóvedas con cúpulas en forma de témpanos sostenidos por nervios radiales que arrancando del octógono forman arcos torales; Las puertas tanto de la fachada como las internas se desplegaron en gran altura en madera tallada, delimitando los espacios; los muebles de la mansión hacían acorde con el lugar, finos y amplios con una forma lúgubre.

La cerca de madera fue reemplazada por rejas de barrotes en acero macizo de gran altura con picos en los extremos, los nomos ahora son dos majestuosas estatuas de gárgolas las cuales sus ojos destellaban con un rojo vivo.

Al terminar el proceso, el simple hogar ahora es un Sublime palacio estilo gótico...

Tras terminado el proceso Dark desvió su mirada con lascivia hacia el aun cautivo Zim… se acerca a él, lleva su mano hasta el rostro del ojimagenta… acariciando el mentón, los labios recorriendo el costado del rostro, llego a la base de las antenas agarrándolas con fuerza y jalándolas hacia atrás; hundió su rostro en el cuello de Zim y empezó a besarlo y a darle uno que otro mordisco; lamiendo y succionando con fuerza,

Dark estaba muy entretenido con su labor… mientras Zim cerraba sus ojos fuertemente; ahora seguramente terminarían con lo que habían comenzado en la mañana.

Pero Dark detuvo su acto repentinamente, pasmado, aleja su rostro para mostrarlo frio… casi petrificado… un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Zim. Los ojos violetas se enmarcaron en una profunda furia.

- ¡Porque… tu cuello huele a humano, PORQUE! –

Zim sintió que se le caía el mundo.

_- "Se me impregno el olor de Dib en mi cuerpo al momento que me puse la gabardina, ¡Maldita Sea!"_ – No sabía que decir… Paralizado por el pánico su cuerpo solo atino a temblar temeroso.

- Sabia que se hombre es conocido tuyo! Ahora veras! – llevo la mano hasta detrás de su espalda sacando de su Pak un látigo, haciéndolo sonar estruendosamente en el aire…

- Eres una desgracia para Irk! Eres un invasor desterrado, lleno de defectos ahora me entero de que te revuelcas con los habitantes de este lugar, me das asco! - cada palabra estaba inyectada con veneno, Dark alzó su mano para bajarla con rapidez, impactando el látigo con fuerza en el rostro de Zim, desgarrando la delicada piel del irken,

Un hilo de sangre se deslizo por la comisura de su boca, dio vuelta y su semblante estaba lleno de Odio.

Dark alzó una ceja ante esta expresión, sintió como un aliento negro lleno de codicia y lujuria entraba por cada poro de su cuerpo intoxicándolo de un deseo inexplicable.

-Deseo que me mires siempre así… tus ojos… cada vez con más Odio, Mírame a mí, Solo a mí, Cada vez con más Odio, con más Temor, Dame ese placer... – suspiraba cada palabra como un enfermo maniaco.

-Desgraciado… - escupió al piso la sangre que tenía en la boca - Estas loco… -

Dark tiro su cabeza hacia tras desbordándose en carcajadas.

-Eres mío Zim, Me perteneces solo a Mí, A MÍ! Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti, acaso no puedes ver como sufro por ti! – dijo mordiéndose los labios de un enfermizo placer, le enardecía el pecho de excitación la idea de tener a su amante encadenado… sangrando… con una mirada tan intensa hacia él!

Esquizofrénico tomo el látigo, lanzándolo con fuerza, Zim chillo ante el quemante dolor que dejo el rastro del golpe en su pecho.

- No Dark! – suplico – yo no he tenido contacto con los humanos, por favor créeme! – pero lo que vio en los ojos de Dark fue solo locura... comprendió que no entraría en razón por más que suplicara, por más que gritara… estaba condenado.

Pasó un interminable minuto en donde Dark azoto el pequeño cuerpo del Irken, desgarrando su espalda, lacerando sus costados, pecho y brazos, estos ardían con dolor punzante.

… solo lloro… lloro cada golpe, cada latigazo, cada nueva herida con agonía… conteniendo los gritos lo más que pudo, puesto que sabía que a Dark los gritos de sufrimiento solo le daban más fuerzas para seguir…

De un momento a otro sintió como la conciencia se le iba… sentía como una profunda oscuridad se lo tragaba… llevándolo a un lugar donde el dolor no existía… donde nada había.

Estaba desmayándose; Dark lo noto y seso sus golpes agitado pero completamente complacido

-ahhh - su sonrisa de satisfacción era notoria – has sido muy bueno mi amado, me he divertido mucho contigo el día de hoy… espero que más adelante podamos divertirnos con juegos más elaborados que este – se acerca a Zim tomándolo de las antenas jalándolas bruscamente, levantando su rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

- Porque lloras… acaso no te gusto? – ríe cínicamente para sí… luego su rostro se torna sombrío - …. Por ahora dejaremos el juego hasta aquí, toma tu maldita rata y no me molestes hasta mañana – ordena a la computadora liberarlo.

Zim cae al piso estrepitosamente… sin fuerzas para levantarse, ni llorar, ni gritar.

- Computadora… -

- Si amo? –

- No cures sus heridas aunque él te lo pida y si intenta escapar… Mátalo. –

- Si mi amo –

- Bien Zim, nos hemos divertido mucho el día de hoy… - una sonrisa llena de satisfacción surco el rostro del ojiamatista.

En el ensangrentado piso Zim temblaba atormentado por el incalculable dolor, intento levantarse pero sus brazos no respondían… Dark al ver esto se agachó para estar a la misma altura y le susurra al oído

- Esto lo hago porque te amo, mi amor… tu eres al culpable de todo esto, por favor amor no me obligues a golpearte otra vez…- se levantó riendo y tomo paso a sus habitaciones.

El respirar dolía, su cuerpo ardía y las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro solo hacían arder las laceraciones en esta…

_-"Porque… porque…" –_ el frio aterrador atravesaba su cuerpo contrayendo sus musculos y haciendo que las heridas dolieran aún más - _"Maldición… Sabía que no debí haber venido a casa; Debí haber tomado ese abrigo y arrojárselo a la cara cuando pude!... pero aun así, yo lo Sabia… Maldita sea!"..._ – soltó un quejido doloroso – _"yo se… que el aroma solo fue su excusa para torturarme"_ – el frio de la noche resintió aún más en sus heridas – _"De una u otra forma hubiera terminado… de la misma manera, con cualquier excusa… incluso sin tenerla, él de igual forma me hubiese golpeado…"_ – sus patas mecánicas sacaron del interior del Pak la gabardina de Dib, deslizándola con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo de Zim, cubriéndolo desde la cabeza hasta sus rodillas…

Tomo fuerzas, ayudado de sus extremidades metálicas intento levantarse con cuidado pero estas no respondieron bien… se arrastró por el suelo, llegando hasta donde Gir yacía, tenía sus ojos sin vida y al igual que él su cuerpo estaba destrozado; Tomo el pequeño cuerpo del robot llevándolo hasta su pecho, aun con dolor lo abrazo como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Lo abrazo cariñosamente - Perdóname… Gir – apretó aún más el cuerpecito contra su herido pecho… - No pude protegerte… lo siento Gir, perdóname… – las lágrimas ya no las pudo contener y lloro amargamente con el cuerpo sin vida de Gir abrazado contra su doliente pecho hasta el amanecer… Y la gabardina de Dib fue su único abrigo esa noche… su único aliento… su única ayuda…


	3. Especia

**Notas del capítulo:**

*esta serie y personajes no me pertenece a mí, son creación de Jhonen Vasquez

*Como ya os dije: tengo pleno conocimiento de que los Irken se reproducen mediante capsulas, pero en mi fanfic esto cambiara más o menos para hacerlo más entretenido.

* Unas gracias especiales a nonamine20, Haku, Sangos, MariTheHedgehog y todas aquellas chicas y chicos que apoyan y siguen este fanfic, mil Gracias! LOS AMO!

**Simbología:**

- ….. - Diálogos de los personajes.

- "….." - Lo que está en comillas **con letra** **cursiva** son pensamientos del personaje; pero si esta en comillas **sin letra cursiva**, la uso para recalcar la ironía o el sarcasmo de las palabras dentro de esta.

(…) pensamientos y aclaraciones de la autora.

***_*** cambio de escena.

**Símbolos:**

^u^ (carita contenta sonriendo) ^o^ ( carita contenta hablando)

^#^ (carita contenta con las mejillas sonrojadas) ^/^ ( carita contenta con sonrojado total de rostro)

T.T ( carita llorando ) O.O ( cara sorprendida) XD ( cara gritando) U.U ( cara con ojos cerrados, como resignado o cansado, según la situación del personaje)

Las otras os dejo a su imaginación como por ejemplo esta: * ¬* ( cara ojos de estrellas y chorreando baba)

**Vocabulario:**

Flashback: (inglés: escena retrospectiva) es una técnica utilizada tanto en el cine como en la literatura; que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia trasladando la acción al pasado.

**Capítulo 3: Especia**

***** Residencia Membrana *****

Había entrado a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe, se aventó a su cama quedando boca abajo, aferrándose a su almohada con fuerza y por primera vez en su vida quiso no pensar en nada…

-…. Sí eso quiero, pensar en nada! – Hablaba en voz alta para sí mismo – seguro que si me concentro lograre no pensar en algo… ¬.¬ - cerro sus ojos con ímpetu y en su mente se dibujó nítidamente el preciso instante en el cual Dark beso a Zim en los labios frente a todos.

- MALDITA SEA!– Lanzo con fuerza impresionante la almohada por los aires y esta estrello en una pared con un estruendoso sonido seco

- Porque dejaste que te besara frente a todos, porque no lo empujaste o tal siquiera te enfadaste? Porque fuiste con él a solas al bosque? Porque no me quisiste decir quién es él?, qué más da si es tu pareja, ya todos lo saben, no? Entonces porque ocultarme la identidad de él? Porque? Zim eres un idiota! – Se llevó la mano a la cabeza tratando de calmarse, pero el recuerdo de Dark tocando libidinosamente la delicada piel del irken se mostraba en su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos

- Ese maldito, como se atreve a sobrepasarse contigo, la próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a matar! – Dib alzo su cabeza de golpe y abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que surcaba en su mente…

- …. No no no no es que este celoso..- se grita a sí mismo

- Quiero decir… O.O… - se rasca la cabeza alborotando uno que otro mechón

- Cuando sigues a la misma persona por años – se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano de forma estruendosa.

- QUIERO DECIR! Cuando persigues a tu enemigo mortal por tantos años y de un momento a otro lo vez acompañado por otra persona es algo que puedes considerar sospechoso, cierto? No quiere decir que me importe que este con alguien más, verdad? –

Dib se dejó caer hacia tras… cayendo en su cama… miro al techo con más de un pensamiento en su cabeza

- Estoy perdiendo la cordura… u_u ni siquiera debería estar pensando en esto… ahora que lo recuerdo… -

Dib se pierde en sus pensamientos, mirando a la nada, recordando…

- Hubo una vez… en la cual salve a Zim, teniendo la oportunidad de dejarlo a su suerte, inclusive la posibilidad de aprovechar la situación a mi favor para capturarlo… esa vez decidí salvarlo, sin tener un porque, sin tener motivo solo lo ayude… - Dib suspira pesadamente.

- Pero cuando fue aquella vez….? Mmm… Así! – recordó alzando su mano en un ademan de afirmación - Ese día que intento infectarnos a todos con Progeria, que terrible… U_U de dónde saca sus ideas ese lunático Irken –

***** Flashback *****

Dib corría desesperado, casi paranoico por los pasillos de la escuela… el techo tras de sí se doblaba y curvaba en formas casi irreales, apareciendo en este Rostros terribles que se descomponían en agonía y terribles gritos de sufrimiento.

- NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA ZIM! – del pánico corría tan rápido que sus brazos se tiraban hacia tras, y ni se fijaba por donde corría ya que la retorcida criatura lo perseguía con la intención de arrastrarlo consigo al infierno.

Giro bruscamente una esquina, sus botas chillaron por la fricción del movimiento y se encontró de cara con botes de basura acumulados en pilas, cayendo sobre si… ocultándolo.

La anima que lo perseguía lo paso de largo…

- GUACALA! o! –

Se paró instantáneamente y solo su cabeza alcanzo a sobresalir… nadó entre los escombros para salir de ahí, una vez afuera se escurrió el líquido amarillento y mal oliente proveniente del residuo del fondo de los contenedores.

- Estoy empapado! Qué asco .! –

Los gritos de agonía del fantasma aumentaron drásticamente…

- Se dio cuenta, ahora viene hacia aquí! T_T – Dib miro hacia todos lados y atino su mirada a una puerta cercana, sin importarle lo que fuera esa puerta, sin importar a donde lo llevaría, corrió lo más rápido que pudo abriéndola de golpe y se encerró ahí poniendo el seguro intuitivamente; Dio unos pasos hacia atrás encontrándose con la completa oscuridad, su pulsó cardiaco retumbaba en sus oídos en golpes rítmicos y profundos.

Escucho como la anima pasó de largo nuevamente, un suspiro de alivio salió del pecho de Dib…

- Por Júpiter, estuvo cerca… O_O! – giro su cabeza casi petrificado observando el lugar incrédulo

- Eh… eh… eh… - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par – …Estoy en el baño trece! El baño trece! - Retrocedió unos pasos topándose con la fría pared de baldosa blanca curtida en mugre…

La temperatura bajo bruscamente, esto alerto a Dib, su cuerpo se alisto para emprender la carrera para salir de ahí… pero escucho el rechinar de una puerta oxidada y la respiración de alguien en su nuca con un aire tan gélido que corto su respiración en su garganta, sintió como unos delgados y fríos dedos se deslizaron por su cuello erizándole los vellos; Sus ojos se dilataron en pánico, su aliento se hundió en el fondo del pecho y por Júpiter que su corazón dejó de latir.

Un tic nervioso en sus manos era la única señal de que aún estaba con vida… una lagrima deslizó por su mejilla cuando escuchó una voz quebrada y terrorífica que grito a su oído – a… a… a… ayúdame! –

- AAAHHHHH! – Grito Dib, corrió como desbocado, sin importarle nada, cogió la perilla y pensó que moriría cuando haló con fuerza de esta y la puerta se quedó en su lugar…-

- EL SEGURO! – con la mirada desenfocada cogió como pudo el cerrojo y lo jaló, abriendo la puerta despavorido… Corrió como nunca en su vida, corrió hasta que su subconsciente le dijo que ya estaba en el parque fuera de la escuela… cayó al suelo de rodillas… frio… temblante y más muerto que vivo.

*** En los alrededores de la Eskuela (con k) ***

Zim esperaba en un parqueadero, sonriente con su expresión tan característica, se asombraba de su ingenio y buena fortuna.

- Tu propio fantasma portátil, JaJaJa! No puedo creer que los vendan en el catálogo de esa ridícula revista ovni – Zim se reía orgulloso de sí, mientras sentado en el capó de un viejo auto tenía una pelotita de madera en las manos que lanzaba al aire de vez en cuando.

Esperaba el regreso de la criatura que había enviado a eliminar a Dib.

- Esto es genial! ya puedo saborear la victoria de ZIM! – grito parándose en el capó del vehículo.

Pero una sollozante anima asomo su cabecita por el costado de un coche, se acercó con su cabeza gacha, arrepentida, lloraba y goteaba lo que parecía lágrimas de sus múltiples caras y gritaba en un idioma grotesco que solo un alma atormentada podría expresar…

- Como que se te escapo! O.O!? – Zim salta al suelo, incrédulo – no puede ser… T.T y yo que ya compre el sepelio y no creo que me devuelvan el dinero O.o… - se llevó la mano a la cabeza rascándose la peluca… - U_U bueno, ya no llores… - Zim saca la pelotica alzándola sobre su cabeza – lo intentaremos otro día así que deja de llorar y metete a tu jaula – la esfera destello indicándole al monstruoso fantasma que ya podía meterse y se adentró como una nube gris en su cripta de sueño eterno.

El timbre de la escuela sonó escuchándose en los alrededores, indicando que es hora de volver del almuerzo a las aulas de clase…

Todos los compañeros empezaron a llegar uno por uno al salón, excepto Dib y Zim

Llego la maestra que correspondía a la asignada para enseñarles en este último grado de secundaria, una mujer de por más extraña… su cabello negro y muy largo de tez pálida y vestía un traje color blanco muy peculiar.

- Bien clase; Abran sus libros en el capítulo tres: Zombis en el parque; Recuerden, cuando una bandada de zombis los ataque en la calle lo primero que deben hacer es sacar sus bazucas calibre 88 y disparar como desquiciados en día de juerga XDD ahora, por favor observen los ejemplares que he dejado a cada uno en sus pupitres y procedan a cargar… -

En ese momento Dib entra a clase pálido y temblando de tal forma que se escuchaba el chocar de sus huesos en las coyunturas…

- Dib! Llegas tarde otra vez! ¬o¬… toma tu munición y ponte en corriente con los demás, ahora! –

Dib mira a la maestra con ojos de cachorrito desamparado…

- Que ocurre Dib? – la profesora pregunto molesta.

- El baño trece! El baño trece! – dijo alzando sus brazos y moviéndolos en el aire.

- Hay no… otra vez – resoplo Zita molesta desde su asiento

- Si, Cállate, estás loco! Grito un chico desde el fondo –

- Pero yo lo vi! Estuve ahí! –

- Naaaa, ya cállate – protesto Zita

- Pero! Pero! Lo vi, estuve ahí! Y lo vi! –

Todos los chicos hacían sonidos de molestia y la docente hiso un gesto de no entender lo que le ocurría.

- De que estás hablando Dib? – pregunta la maestra aun con fastidio, Dib se gira para mirarla a los ojos.

- Señorita Mely, debe tener mucho cuidado! – de un salto Dib se sube al escritorio de la maestra y mira desde arriba a todos en el salón

- ahora lo he visto con mis propios ojos, la leyenda es cierta! – replico enérgico desde su sitio, todos hicieron muecas de tedio mientras la docente se asustó ante el repentino acto del estudiante.

- a que te refieres? Que leyenda? –

- HAY NOOO, ya le pregunto! – gritaron todos al unísono y la profesora se asustó ante la reacción de todos.

- De seguro ahora contara toda la historia U_u – Zita se tapó los oídos y acomodo su cabeza en el pupitre sabiendo lo que vendría.

- Mire profesora, usted es nueva en la escuela por eso no debe conocer la leyenda – dijo Dib aun ablando para todos – pero con gusto se la contare ˆoˆ -

*** En el corredor***

Un apresurado Zim corre por los pasillos de la escuela, agitado se detiene frente a la puerta listo para entrar a la clase… pero se percató que la misma se encuentra semi abierta, dejando ver por el filo el interior del aula.

Le entro la curiosidad y antes de entrar, fisgoneo por el borde… noto como Dib estaba encima del escritorio dirigiéndose a todo el salón.

- Ese sucio humano… seguro que está planeando algo contra mí! Y ahora está comandando a todos para tenderme una emboscada, eso es Seguro! Pero yo Zim! Escuchare el plan secreto para así poder evitarlo! – Zim pego la antenita a la madera para escuchar con claridad lo que seguramente están planeando en contra suya…

*** En el aula***

- Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años el conserje del colegio, en una revisión rutinaria de las instalaciones, encontró en el baño trece, el cadáver de la señora de la limpieza tirado en el baño en un gran charco de sangre! Tenía la ropa llena de rasgaduras y le faltaban trozos en la cara como si hubieran sido arrancados a mordiscos… Aterrado el conserje, llamó a la Policía y los agentes se llevaron el cadáver, al parecer había muerto tras varias horas de inmencionables tormentos; Nunca se descubrió al culpable y actualmente se dice que, si entras a solas en el baño puedes sentir como la mujer toca la puerta… y si cometes el error de abrirle, su espíritu entrará y te torturará del mismo modo que lo hicieron con ella.

*** En el corredor***

Zim tenía una expresión entre confundido y molesto…

- … Dib está contando la historia de la mujer del baño?… pero que aburrido, he escuchado esa pateticca historia de otros aquí en la escuela y me parece un hecho muy fantasioso… - suspiro aliviado - al menos esto no se trata de una redada -

- Y puedo jurar que esto es cierto porque hoy la vi! Estuve ahí y la he visto! – Dijo Dib orgulloso por su descubrimiento.

- Bla bla bla loco… - hablo un chico desde la parte de atrás.

- Siiii estas chiflado, todos hemos estado ahí al menos una vez y nada ha pasado - Menciono una chica de cabello negro - yo estuve ahí ayer en la mañana y no pasó nada… nada, oíste? –

- O.o? eso no puede ser, entonces porque yo la vi? – pregunto Dib escéptico.

- Es normal – recito Zita – la locura viene acompañada por delirios, acaso no lo sabias? – dice con sarcasmo y todos se burlaron de Dib el cual enfadó con su expresión tan característica…

- Coff Coff – la maestra tocio fingidamente para que los estudiantes pararan sus risas y prestaran atención a la clase

- Señorito Membrana, le agradecería que se bajara de mi escritorio que acaba de pisar con sus… O_O! Pero qué diablos! Usted está asqueroso, Donde estuvo metido? en la porqueriza acaso? Salga de mi salón ya mismo! – la Señorita apunto a la salida tapándose la boca con la otra mano.

- _"creo que esto se define como Dejavu U_U"_ – resignado a que su destino se repita una y otra vez, como otras veces ya ha pasado… se bajó de la mesa y se dirigió al lavado.

- _"Me dirijo al lavado del baño número Tres, debo recalcar…"_ – pensó Dib

Entre burlas, Dib camina para marcharse del salón y en el momento que abre la puerta ve a Zim parado frente a la misma.

- A dónde vas Dib humano! – pregunto molesto el alíen parándose frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

-Te crees mi nana o que!?-

- nana? O.O? _…"Que es eso?"_ –

- no tengo porque decirte a donde me dirijo, ahora muévete, tengo que lavarme XP –

- vas a tener que salir por otro lugar, porque el Gran Zim no se moverá –

- que te quites! –

- No –

- muévete! –

- No –

- Porque te importa a dónde valla? –

- A mí no me importa a donde vallas, solo dime a donde iras! – enfureció el alíen

- Si no te importa? Entonces, porque te importa? ¬_¬ -

- Ya te dije que no me importa! –

- Que sí! – respondió Dib

- Que no! –

- Que sí, que sí, que sí, que si – o!

- Que no, que no, que no, que no – .!

- YA CALLENCEN LOS DOS! – grito la maestra – PARECEN NOVIOS ENCELADOS! –

- EN CELO?! O_O! -

Dijo Zim y se le revolcó el squeedily spooch con solo pensar en la afirmación de la profesora; Dib al escuchar la mal interpretación de la palabra por parte del alíen enrojeció sus mejillas.

- Dijo encelo de celos, no de celo, Zim imbécil! -

- Y que no es lo mismo? O.o? –

- NOOO! – Dib completamente abochornado, se escabulle por el costado a Zim y sale corriendo apenado, rojo hasta las orejas!

El trascurrir de las siguientes horas fue de lo más normal de lo que se podría considerar dentro de los límites que lo permitían nuestros queridos personajes.

- Y por último no olviden que mañana es el día de la recolección de fondos para la escuela, tendremos un festival de comida, a nuestro salón se le asignó la comida italiana… así que todos se quedaran a limpiar el salón! Mientras yo me voy temprano a casa; adiuu! –

- U.U… ya que – Dib se levantó de su asiento y se le entrego un balde y una franela para limpiar los pupitres que serían utilizados como comedores el día de mañana.

Zita entregaba los instrumentos de aseo a cada uno de los estudiantes y cada uno empezaba a limpiar sus pupitres, sillas y ventanas.

A Zim se le asignó un trapero, lo cual renegó en un principio exclamando que él no era ningún conserje, pero luego rio entretenido en sus pensamientos y acepto libremente el trabajo, lo cual Dib tomo como una señal de alerta…

- Ahora que estará tramando ¬o¬… -

Las siguientes horas Dib no aparto la vista de Zim en ningún momento y si lo hacía trataba de percatarse de que esté haciendo el trabajo que se le pedía…

Entre todos limpiaron el salón, pusieron los pupitres en grupos de cuatro para hacer de estos comedores rectangulares y los recubrieron con manteles blancos de encajes adornándolos con pequeños candelabros con hermosas velas en sus extremos, acomodaron las cillas alrededor de los comedores, instalaron persianas, muebles, recibidor y hasta un sistema de sonido y luces; adaptaron una cocina portátil junto con sus respectivos muebles de apoyo en una de las esquinas del salón; sección separada de los comedores por paneles de paredes removibles.

- oigan… de donde salió todo esto? O.O? pregunto Dib estupefacto mientras acomodaba una pila de platos en una de las alacenas…

- Todo esto lo consiguió Zita – respondió Torque Conectando el gas en la estufa.

- fue Zita? –

- Si fui yo… - la mencionada entro a la cocina y se apoyó cansadamente sobre la encimera.

- y porque? – pregunto Dib sorprendido

- Como que porque? Acaso no escuchaste cual es el primer premio para el curso que recolecte más fondos este año? –

Dib negó con la cabeza y Zita suspiro agotada.

- el primer premio es un viaje a Kioto con todos los gastos pago –

- Kioto, Japón? De verdad? –

- Asi es, Deseo a toda costa poder visitar otro país así que me prepare para este día… -

- ya veo… - mencionó Dib

- Ya está conectada la estufa, Zita, ahora qué hago? - Pregunto Torque

- Trae las cajas de vinos y ponlos en el refrigerador –

- vinos? No puedes traer licor a la Escuela – reclamo Dib

- Los vinos son para los comensales, no para nosotros… Además, que es un rincón italiano sin vino? Y es más, nosotros ya no somos niños Dib… - se justificó Zita

En eso, Zim entra a la cocina pasando de largo sin mirar a nadie, cargando consigo copas y cubiertos; abre la puerta uno de los gabinetes superiores con la punta de sus dedos, se para de puntitas tratando de colocar el paquete en el interior del mueble, pero su altura no le daba para eso y empezó a temblar por el esfuerzo; Dib se acerca por su espalda, cogiendo la caja y colocando los utensilios en su respectivo lugar sin ningún problema; Zim se vuelve hacia el mirándolo resentido.

- Crees que puedes humillarme solo porque no tengo tu misma altura? –

- nadie te está humillando Zim; solo evito que caigas y rompas los vasos –

- Mientes! –

- Por mercurio, Zim porque debería mentirte con algo tan estúpido… -

- Ahora mi altura es estúpida?! –

- Yo no dije eso Zim! –

- Pero lo pensaste! –

A Dib se le resbaló una gótica de sudor por la cabeza al estilo anime.

- Porque últimamente sacas a relucir nuestras alturas cada vez que peleamos? Solo soy treinta centímetros más alto que tú y eso que importa? – dijo alzando una de sus cejas sin comprender porque este tema le era tan importante para el extraterrestre.

Zim apretó con rabia sus puños y estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo pero Zita los interrumpió.

- Oigan los dos! Pueden seguir charlando cuando terminemos de acomodar todo! Mientras tanto A TRABAJAR! – Lanzó a Zim un mugriento pañuelo.

- Zim ve a lavar todos los limpiones – ordeno Zita

- Los limpiones? O.O! – pregunto exaltado

- Si y no demores –

- puedo llevar los trapeadores para limpiarlos también? –

- claro, si quieres… – Zita se sorprendió por la predisposición de Zim pero no le presto la mayor importancia.

- Ahora vuelvo! – y con esto sale corriendo de la cocina llevándose consigo el pañuelo.

- _"Que extraño, Zim jamás es así de amable… los traperos! Es cierto, él se estaba riendo cuando le entregaron el trapeador"…_ Seguro trama algo, voy tras él! –

- Tu no vas a ningún lado Dib! – La chica lo agarra de la solapa de la camisa evitando que salga corriendo – Terminaras de acomodar toda la vajilla y luego podrás seguir a Zim por donde quieras –

- Pero… pero… pero Q_Q –

- PERO NADA, A TRABAJAR! –

***En los Corredores***

Zim corría con trapos sucios en una de sus manos y con los trapeadores en la otra;

- Ahora si les llego la ahora, sucia y pestilente humanidad! Mi Plan es tan perfecto que hasta yo me sorprendo de mí mismo! - gritaba Zim asustando a los que estaban a su alrededor –

- Contaminare el agua con mi virus modificado y mañana cuando consuman los jugos en el festival se convertirán en unos débiles y cascarrabias Ancianos! Y así cuando llegue la Armada no podrán ni siquiera correr! Es perfecto! Solo necesito encontrar una fuente de agua y la infección se esparcirá como sombra negra sobre sus cabezas – reía eufórico Zim mientras se dirigía rápidamente al lavado más cercano.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente por los preparativos del festival, salones se adornaban con letreros: "Comida Mexicana! Tacos, Burritos y Enchiladas! Compra doce tacos y lleva uno gratis!", "Comida China, Carne de rata en pinchos!" y cosas por el estilo se exhibían por todo el lugar…

Al llegar al primer lavado; noto que había fila para entrar…

- O_O! no me sorprende que esté lleno.. iré a otro –

Después de terminar con su labor; Zita dejo salir a Dib del Aula y este corrió por todos los pasillos pero no encontró al alíen.

- maldición… donde estará – miro a través de una ventana cercana - … ya es de noche… si no lo encuentro ahora seguramente cerraran la escuela y me quedare encerrado aquí hasta mañana –

Zim siguió su camino pero todos los lavados y si no estaban congestionados, se encontraban cerrados por reparaciones…

- U.U que tan difícil puede ser encontrar un baño disponible en este lugar… - ya había perdido el rumbo y la conciencia del tiempo que había corrido… ahora estaba en un solitario corredor.

- ¬_¬ que extraño, porque no hay nadie por aquí? – siguió caminando y encontró un letrero de indicación

- corredor 13… - leyó en voz alta para sí mismo y recordó el mito… haciéndose el valiente decidió entrar en el respectivo baño, porque lo necesitaba para completar su plan…

- además es solo un cuento inventado cierto? Si eso es… historias inventadas por humanos cabezones ¬_¬ -

Dib corría por pasillos ya vacíos, las instalaciones estudiantiles ya estaban siendo cerradas… y vio salir a un par de chicas de un salón cerrando el mismo detrás de ellas…

- oigan! – llamo la atención de las dos jóvenes – vieron correr al alienígena por aquí? –

- alienígena? – hablaron al unísono sorprendidas.

- Siii ¬ _¬ el chico verde que estudia en nuestra escuela –

- así, lo vimos – menciono una de las chicas – lo vimos caminar hasta que se adentró al pasillo del corredor trece… creo que estaba perdido pues nadie va hasta allá, ya que está muy retirado de todo lo demás –

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par; tomando nuevo impulso hasta la sección nombrada

- "Zim no debe conocer el peligro que hay en ese lugar, porque no estaba en el salón cuando conté la historia… maldición tengo que darme prisa… -

Zim tomo aire frente a la puerta abriéndola muy despacio, esta rechino con el movimiento… miro que estaba completa mente oscuro… se adentró tocando la pared en busca del interruptor pero no encontró nada…

Saco de su Pak la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba solo lo que estaba delante de él… trago grueso y se adentró al lugar

- será… será mejor que eche seguro a la puerta, si esa mujer quiere venir a asustarme no podrá entrar jejeje, que inteligente soy ˆoˆ -

Zim cerró la puerta con él adentro del baño asegurándose de que el cerrojo este bien puesto.

- listo! Ahora ninguna criatura humana entrara a asustar al gran Zim! –

Confiado siguió caminando hasta llegar al lavamanos, el espejo que se encontró delante de él estaba oxidado, partido y tenía un escrito en un líquido rojizo que escurría hasta el sifón del lavado…

- Maria sangrienta…Maria sangrienta… Maria sangrienta… - recito en voz alta lo que escrito estaba preguntándose porque alguien escribiría la misma palabra tres veces…

Un sonido seco se escuchó detrás; giro y no vio nada…

Atento a cada sonido, a cada movimiento en la oscuridad y a pesar de su supuesta valentía eso realmente lo asusto.

- Quien es?!... – Trato de que no se sintiera el miedo en su voz.

Nadie respondió…

Alarmado, volvió su vista al espejo, tomo rápidamente la llave del grifo, girándola con fuerza… pero esta no se movió…

TOK TOK! Sonó más fuerte, más cerca…

- Quien es! -

Un absoluto silencio, tan absoluto que ni siquiera escuchaba el ruido de los arreglos de la fiesta. Por su cabeza rodaban mil ideas ¿Cómo podía haber entrado alguien si el cerro con llave y comprobó que se encontraba solo? Y como queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de que alguien, seguramente Dib, se había encerrado para hacerle la mala jugada, lanzo un grito entre enfadado y atemorizado.

- No me fastidies Dib! –

Impulsado ya no por el valor sino por el terror que nos hace correr para sobrevivir, saco sus patas metálicas, dispuesto a atravesar a la persona que le está haciendo la broma.

- YA VASTA DIB! –

Tiro la linterna con la intención de pegarle a Dib justo en la cabeza… pero esta cayó al piso deslizándose por la superficie llegó hasta la parte inferior de uno de los cubículos de los inodoros iluminando el sitio y al hacerlo pudo ver la cara de una mujer cubierta en sangre, sus ojos son agujeros negros donde largas y oxidadas agujas entraban por sus ojos atravesándolos hasta la nuca… con sus brazos y piernas retorcidos en un Angulo terrorífico, se arrastró con el pecho en el suelo lanzándose hacia Zim con rapidez…

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH –

Su grito de horror se escucho por todo el lugar.

- ZIM! – grito Dib apresurado llegando hasta la puerta del baño y con el impulso que llevaba tumbo la puerta de una patada.

En ese momento Zim sale despavorido del lugar y los dos chocan abruptamente, para evitar que los dos caigan al piso, Dib coge a Zim rodeándolo de los hombros fuertemente con sus brazos.

- ESTA AHÍ! ELLA ESTA AHÍ! -

Dib observo pasmado la expresión horrorizada de Zim

- Y ME HA MORDIDO! ME MORDIO! – Zim pataleo aprisionado en el pecho de Dib intentando emprender la nueva huida… pero no pudo, ya que el pelinegro lo tomo con fuerza… ya que vio como la espeluznante mujer se acercaba retorciéndose por el suelo; sin soltar a Zim dio unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con la pared… miro como los huesudos dedos cubiertos en sangre solo llegaron hasta el lumbral de la puerta y en un terrible chillido de ultratumba, se retorcido regresando a las penumbras dejando el rastro de sangre de sus dedos en el suelo… Dib comprendió que ella no podía escapar de ahí; ahora estaban seguros en el corredor

El alíen sin percatarse de lo anterior ya que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, seguía temblando y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse he huir de ahi…

- Ya se fue… - le dijo el ojimiel para que se calmara, pero Zim estaba tan perturbado que no escucho en absoluto.

- ELLA ES REAL! TENIAS RAZÓN, TU TENIAS LA RAZÓN! – y dicho esto los ojos de Zim se cerraron repentinamente, perdiendo la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Y Zim se desmayó en sus brazos…

Con una mano lo atrapo por la cintura sosteniéndole, evitando que callera y con la otra sujeto la cabeza acomodándola en su pecho, apoyaba el cuerpo del Irken en el suyo para que este no callera al suelo…

- ahora estas a salvo… - susurro con voz suave.

Aguanto el peso del irken por pocos segundos, fue perdiendo el equilibrio así que se aseguró de cargarlo adecuadamente; en un movimiento ágil, pone una mano en la espalda de Zim y la otra detrás de las rodillas lo levanto cargándolo como se llevan a las princesas de cuentos de hadas…

Por pocos segundos dudo… dudo como nunca en su vida…

Ahora que haría con él? Estaba a su merced, indefenso he inerte… podría matarlo ahí mismo, podría llevarlo a un hospital para que le practiquen unA necropsia…

Una infinidad de ideas cruzaron su mente; propósitos que ha ideado para el día en que Zim baje la guardia, como en este momento…

Pero justo ahora quien se ha quedado con la guardia baja es él…

Miro la herida ensangrentada en el tobillo de Zim y se dio cuenta de que se estaba infectando rápidamente… más rápido de lo normal.

Apretó los dientes en frustración, no sabía que hacer; Ayudarlo sería un error pero… quería preguntarle algo… la duda le mordía la conciencia más que el vivó deseo de verlo muerto y si lo mataba ahora se quedaría con la duda para siempre… pero acaso valía más la respuesta a esa interrogante que a la misma posibilidad de cumplir el sueño que ha perseguido durante años?...

- Hay un dicho que utiliza la humanidad en casos como estos Zim… La curiosidad mató al gato. – Tomo paso con Zim en sus brazos, Seguro y Decidido como nunca antes…

- Y yo suelo ser, un felino muy caprichoso... -

Fuera de la escuela; llamo al Crucero Voot, su crucero Voot que después de tantos intentos logro la interface de personalidad adecuada para que la maquina no se volviera loca.

Acuno a Zim entre sus piernas en una posición que de seguro si el Irken hubiese estado despierto hubiera muerto de vergüenza; pero fue necesario puesto que la cabina de la nave era como para un niño de trece años.

Decidió ir a la casa de Zim, puesto que no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría el Irken si llegara a despertar en su casa, dentro de su habitación y sobre su cama!

Un Escalofrió recorrió su espalda con solo pensarlo…

Aterrizo en el jardín delantero y activo el camuflaje automático el cual era un bizarro puerco gigante; cargando a Zim como desde un principio… llego hasta la sala sin problemas, esos tontos duendes dejaron de ser rivales para él desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo llevo hasta el sofá y lo recostó sobre este, una vez ahí, llego la unidad SIR con medio balde de palomitas en las manos.

- El amo ya llego! – sonrió contento

- emmm… Gir, verdad? – saludo Dib con una mano vacilando el nombre, sabía desde hace mucho, que el ayudante de Zim no representaba ninguna amenaza; más bien es un cachorro alocado que con cualquier pedazo de maíz lo puedes distraer.

- Que le paso al amo? - Dijo Gir apuntando a su dueño y Dib se impresiono…

- Porque preguntas si algo le paso, no deberías preguntar si yo le hice algo? –

El Robot de ojos turquesa le dedico una hermosa sonrisa sincera

- Yo sé que jamás lastimarías al amo Zim… - respondió y hundió la cabeza hasta el fondo del recipiente de Popcorn.

Dib se sorprendió ante la ingenuidad de esa máquina; podría matar a Zim en ese momento justo frente a sus ojos si él quisiera… pero el hecho de que Zim este recostado apaciblemente sobre el sillón, era la prueba de que quizás… la suposición del robot, solo quizás sea cierta…

- Que tontería, yo puedo acabar con Zim el día que yo decida y esa es la verdad! –

Zim se movió acurrucándose en su lugar… Y Dib tuvo la impresión que tembló levemente mientras hacia ese movimiento…

Sin pensarlo, paso la mano por la frente del alíen, comprobando la temperatura con la de él.

- Esta caliente… - mencionó en voz alta

- _"pero eso es posible? Zim se puede enfermar? Claro que puede enfermarse, es un organismo vivo después de todo; Pero yo no me refiero a eso… me refiero a que él todo el tiempo se muestra tan fuerte, que me da la impresión que nada lo puede doblegar…" _

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ahora que había encontrado el lado tranquilo de Zim, se sentía un poco extraño.

- Me parece increíble que solo dormido puedas mostrar tu lado apacible, quien lo diría… -

Suspiro y procedió a revisar la herida y su expresión cambio al instante.

- Esta supurando, pero porque? Si solo ha pasado unos minutos… - volvió a tomar la temperatura y sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, la temperatura subió drásticamente en tan solo ese minuto y noto como su piel esta ciertamente descolorida.

- esto no es bueno, algo grave le está ocurriendo – volvió la vista al robot el cual lamia la sal del fondo vacío de su tarrito.

- Gir, hay algún botiquín o sistema de apoyo vital que pueda utilizar? -

- Puedo llevar a mi cerdito? – pregunto Gir y el ojimiel dudo por un momento el significado de esa curiosa pregunta.

-…si tú quieres, puedes llevarlo – respondió finalmente siguiéndole la idea.

- YUPIII – exclamo enérgico y camino hasta el inodoro, abrió la tapa del mismo, puso los pies dentro de este y soltando el agua giro varias veces hasta ser tragado por el retrete…

Y esa imagen fue la gota que lleno el vaso de las cosas raras que había visto el día de hoy.

- Qué clase de bizarra vida llevo!? Por Mercurio! – llevo sus manos a sus sienes, masajeándolas con necesidad…

Sin otro camino evidente, puso un pie dentro del excusado y luego el otro, soltó la cadena y el retrete hiso su característico sonido mientras daba unas cuantas vueltas y antes de ser tragado por completo… cerro fuertemente sus ojos y tomo aire reteniéndolo como quien se zambulle en una piscina.

Pero además de las vueltas, nada más pasó, su cuerpo seguía seco y no llego al desagüe como pensaba…

Contrario a eso, cuando abrió los ojos estaba dentro de un gran tuvo ascensor, espaciado y bien iluminado, el cual lo llevaba cientos de metros bajo tierra.

Llego a la cabina principal donde Gir lo esperaba, un salón cuboidal en el cual había instrumentos terroríficos semejantes a los de un hospital, camillas y aparatos quirúrgicos en el centro y a los laterales capsulas contenedoras.

Un frio espeluznante recorrió todo su cuerpo y cayó de espaldas con solo ver los horrores de horrores que almacenaban los contenedores… Humanos deformes, criaturas grotescas y repugnantes dormían dentro del líquido violáceo.

Dib hubiera vomitado de no ser porque sabía de antemano que Zim experimentaba con humanos; pero en todo este tiempo el único que puedo ver fue al niño con la sonda cerebral.

Se levantó y acercándose a un contenedor, observo… rechinando sus dientes con furia, arañando con un arranque de ira la superficie de vidrio… miro a la niña con cabeza de caballo y patas de vaca…

- Maldito Seas Zim, estas enfermo –

No lo soporto un instante, subió a la superficie y cogió a Zim del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo con rabia.

- Cómo pudiste hacerles eso! Dime como los devuelvo a su forma original! - lo sacudió con fuerza para despertarlo.

Zim abrió los ojos pesadamente y en su mirada tenia notorias ojeras por el mal virus que entró a su cuerpo… y no sabía si era por la fiebre o por otra cosa pero respondió sin oposición.

- Cada uno… cada uno… tiene un registro de su ADN original – respiro ahogadamente – Solo… accede a la computadora y has una copia del genoma e inyecta el respectivo a cada uno… -

- Es Todo? – pregunto rabiado

Zim asintió pesadamente con su cabeza, Dib lo soltó de su agarre y el Irken cayó sobre el mueble para luego acomodarse como estaba.

Dib descendió nuevamente, pero esta vez entro por un mueble esquinero el cual ya sabía que lo dirigiría al cuarto principal de máquinas.

Y después de haber hackeado la nave de Tak, el sistema operativo de Zim era como la tabla del dos.

En menos de cinco minutos, todos los experimentos humanos y animales estaban siendo regenerados rápidamente gracias a un potencializador que adicionalmente el mismo les inyecto; en pocos minutos volverían a ser lo que por naturaleza eran.

Dib se reclino en el asiento de comando, pensativo… - No esperaba ver esto… - dirigió su mirada al techo – Zim seguro ahora está agonizando, la infección se esparce rápidamente por su cuerpo y en unos pocos minutos morirá… - cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho apretando con furia profunda

- Tenía la certera decisión de dejarlo vivir para así poder aclarar esta gran duda que llevo en mi mente desde hace tiempo… pero ahora… justo ahora con lo que he visto he tenido suficiente de él.

Se paró del asiento decidido; no había vacilaciones ni duda en su corazón, cogió la daga que llevaba en el interior de sus botas por el costado del tobillo; empuñándola firmemente, camino en paso abismal, cortando la distancia que separaba a sus cuerpos… Y frente al Irken, alzó por encima de la cabeza el frio puñal para acertar con fuerza en el corazón de Zim…

El Irken sin sospechar la suerte que le esperaba, dormía con una expresión de agobio en su rostro… y una lágrima partió desde sus ojos hasta su cien…

- ma… mamá… – susurro delicadamente en sueños y más lagrimas acompañaron a la primera

Un nudo oprimió la garganta de Dib y tembló la mano sobre su cabeza…

- …mamá... No te vayas mamá…. –

_*El abismo que nos formamos entre los dos_

_Desde que éramos niños, se hiso tangible;_

_Aquel despeñadero oscuro que siempre va a mi lado antes que tú,_

_Sin ruido, sin nada, irrumpió el momento…_

_En el que ofuscado con neblina que envuelve la consciencia,_

_Detuvo el instante del corazón indolente y el alma partida,_

_Llenándonos de ese llanto, sin sal, sin agua que seca de golpe la garganta.*_

CONTINUARA…


End file.
